Sunrise
by FangedLovers
Summary: OneShot SPN crossover. Haley loved the sunrise, Dean on the other hand just wants to sleep. First Story of Tutor to Huntress Series


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or One Tree Hill.

ok so this is my first Daley story. I'm going to be writing one-shots, because well i'm just not in the mood to start a completely different story. So one-shots will be full enough.

All the chapters will complete what I'm gonna call "Tutor to Huntress" series. Now enough of my rambling and on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tutor to Huntress_**

**Sunrise**

Sunrise was the only time of the day that Haley felt completely safe. It was a beginning of a new day, to start over and don't have to worry about a demon. She arrived home last night in the back of the impala, listening to Sam and Dean argue about something stupid from their last hunt. She loved her guys, seriously she did, but when they fight she wanted to shoot them both in the back of the head. Once they arrived to her house in Tree Hill, Sam immediately grabbed his bag and headed to the guest room. It had basically turned into his when ever they got back there, and he passed straight out.

Her and Dean had different plans for that evening. After the eventful hours, they both fell into a deep sleep in her master bedroom. That was about six hours ago. Haley was sitting in her bench seat in her bedroom bay window. The sun was just rising over the house across the street from her.

She looked across her room to see a disheveled bed. The dark green comforter was on the floor at the bottom of the bed. It must have been kicked off sometime during the night. On the left side of the bed Dean was still passed out. He was sprawled out on his stomach, the thin black sheet twisted around his waist. You might have though that he was dead. He naked torso was moving slightly up and down letter her know that he was still breathing. The sunlight shown in through the window, splaying over him. His features were soft. It was the only time that he USN't restless and on edge.

She walked over to the bed and sat down as careful as she could without waking him. She laid down next to him, holding herself up with her elbow. She started with her thumb on his forehead and gently grazed down the side of his face. As her fingers traced his lips she felt him stir. His eyes met hers for a brief second and then he buried his face in the pillow.

"Bright." she heard him mumble through the fabric of the pillow. A simple smile formed on her lips. She leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on the back of his jaw. "Mmm, what time is it?" He groaned as his head popped out of the pillow.

"Close to six thirty." She ran a had back and forth through his sleep mused hair.

"Why must you get up this early?" He threw an arm out and pulled her down next to him.

She squealed from his actions. "Because I like to watch the sunrise. You know that." She answered her loves question.

"Ya, well your crazy for it." Her buried his face in the crook of her neck as she laid on her back.

"It's all because Sam was waking me up that early for the past two weeks." She slightly traced patterns over his back with her finger tip.

"Remind me to kill him later." He breathed in her sent of green apples from her shampoo, vanilla from her body wash, and some thing that was just Haley. He relaxed into her. "Now go back to sleep."

She laid there for a few seconds listening to him breath. "Dean."

"What?" She heard him moan out.

"I can't sleep." She smiled to herself, knowing he was getting annoyed.

"Ok, you got me up. But this means coffee." He rolled away from her and sat up.

"I full-heartedly agree. So go make me some." She smirked at him.

"That requires you giving me back my clothes." He looked down at her.

She wore his grey t-shirt and boxers that she stole this morning getting out of bed.

"But I don't wanna." She shook her head like a little kid.

"Haley."

"Unless, you would take them back yourself." She asked biting her lip in the way that drove him crazy and gave him innocent eyes.

Haley giggled as Dean came back toward her, coffee forgotten. Through out the whole room the sun finally shown brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so i hoped you liked it. I know it was short but it was kind of a started to tell you what to look for. I'm going to have The Beginning up soon, that will explain everything before and how they met.

REVIEW!


End file.
